Holi
Olivia Hiltvander (ホーリー, Holi) is a supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was suggested as an OC by "Stormbreaker99." She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. Appearance Personality Bright, smart, sociable, kind, and logical all define Holi as a person. Ever since preschool, she often used her imagination and reasonable mind to come up with fun little diseases or sickness that she could combat and cure. She can easily talk to people just like a doctor can easily talk to his/her patient. Her parents put major influences on her at home and helped forge her bright mind. Listening day after day about the brain and the psyche would surely give someone and expansion of knowledge. Holi is also inquisitive and not afraid to ask questions. She understands the importance of fact and data especially when it comes to curing the injured. Being friendly also had its perks. She was pushed up on the popularity scale not only for her looks but also for her attitude. Usually smiling and laughing, Holi brightens up everyone's mood. She knows what to say and when to say it. It all came from her mother. Besides her attitude, Holi holds a deep sense of loyalty and respect to practically everyone she meets. A doctor always has to respect the patient. How else would she find out what made them sick? The steady dedication is also a given. When the going gets rough, the doctors stay behind. That's their job after all. The one thing that Holi fears, and the one major thing that all doctors fear is the death or increased suffering of their patient. She cannot stand the sight of someone hurting more than they should. The blame would instantly be placed on herself. "It's my fault," she would mutter while gripping her hair, "It's all my fault." This self-deprecating behavior is very unusual and only comes out when things get very stressed. This could happen as easily as a team mate heavily injuring themselves. Holi would abandon whatever she was doing just to help ease the pain. Although there isn't much physical pain in SAO, the mental stress of a near-death experiment is just as bad. Holi will do everything in her power to stop those who are suffering and provide hope for the sick. Background Born to American parents, Holi grew up in the Boston area of Massachusetts. Her entire family was very medical and law based, having several generations graduating from Harvard. Her father worked in the field of neurology while her mom applied psychological therapy to different patients. Since she has no siblings, Holi would often play "doctor" or "nurse" with her many dolls. She loved to pretend that she was able to cure the inanimate toy's problems. Broken plastic legs, missing body parts and sometimes messed up bodies allowed for Holi to get used to the many injuries that could occur in real life. Now granted it's not the same thing, but it was a first step towards her love for medicine. In preschool and elementary school, Holi took her game of "doctor" to a whole new level. This time she had live patients with just as much childish imagination. She developed problem solving skills and reasoning, working through the ridiculous ailments that the other kids seemed to acquire. She also learned how to be social for she had to deal with preschoolers from all areas of the emotional and temperamental spectrum. The teachers began to notice her ability to lead and to talk. They notified her proud parents and she was placed in the "advanced" group of the class. From there, she went to middle school and matured as all girls did. She grew into quite the beauty and caught the eyes of many boys. She knew they were interested in her, but did not flaunt or show off. Instead, she was rather modest about how she dressed, not pulling anything fancy out just for school. Holi excelled in biology, anatomy, basic biochemistry and in the English language. She learned how to speak French for she deemed it to be a "romantic and soulful" language. When she finally reached high school, Holi focused on medical studies and abandoned math and history for greater aspirations. She still did not have a girlfriend and was very proud of that fact. Her grades were high while those of her friends slipped lower and lower down the ever decreasing hill of academics. It was her sweet 16 that she received the NerveGear from one of her guy admirers. Being not very tech savvy, Holi took a major leap when she calibrated and placed the helmet on her head. When she was asked to choose a class, she immediately chose the medic class. Everything went well for a bit before the fateful reveal in the Town of Beginnings. Due to her caring nature, Holi did not break down. Instead, she focused on helping the wounded and sick, using all her knowledge in physical and psychological healing. Equipment and Items Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: ' *'HP: ' Skills Medicine Mixing *Basic Health Potion - First low level potion that she can make. *Basic Regeneration Potion - First basic low level regen potion that she can make. *Health Potion - Second tier potion that she can make *Regeneration Potion - Second tier regen potion that she can make. *Antidote Potion - A potion that can cure low to mid level poisons. *Anti-paralysis Potion - A potion that can cure low to mid level paralysis. *Gorgon's Blood - A top-tier potion that can cure any type of poison and paralysis. *Anti-Paralysis Potion - A potion the cures low to mid level paralysis. *Heavy Health Potion - A mid level healing potion. *Heavy Regeneration Potion - A mid level regen potion. *Ultra Health Potion - The top-tier health potion that she can make. *Ultra Regeneration Potion - A top-tier regen potion that she can make. Healing Touch *Medic's Aura - A temporary buff which increases her healing capabilities by 20% for a 30 seconds. *Bandage - Using a bandage item, she patches up a player and heals them for 25%. The skill takes 7 seconds to complete. *Sip of Life - Bonnie pours a health potion into her ally’s mouth, healing them for an additional 10% above the amount that the potion already provides. *Tourniquet - A bandage that heals 50% health. It takes 30 seconds to complete. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Remnants of Light